1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle sensor mounting structure in a saddle seat type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that includes a configuration such that the opening angle of an accelerator throttle provided on a handle is converted into an electrical signal. The output from a power unit, such as a motor and an engine, is controlled according to this electrical signal. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-267284.
However, in the conventional motorcycle mentioned above, a body frame is not provided on the front side of a head pipe, so that consideration must be made to protect a throttle angle sensor. Further, not only electric equipment such as a headlight, but also rotating members of a steering system such as front forks are provided on the front side of the head pipe. Accordingly, it is difficult to ensure a sufficient space for locating the throttle angle sensor on the front side of the head pipe.